Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were
by TheAggressivePigeon
Summary: Nate is forced to reminisce about his past. NAITLYN! Rated T to be safe.


**Hi-ya everyone! I'm back! Finals are killing me. God I hate university. Funny thing is though, I get the most inspired to write during exam time. Anywhooo, enjoy this one-shot. It's not my best work, but I'm in a slump and I wanted to post something. Everything in italics is a flashback. Remember to review =D**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Camp Rock or anything related to it, I would be Disney. Last time I checked I wasn't.  
**

**

* * *

**"Tell me again what that little skank said to you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Caity! You can't just call her that" Nate Fields protested.

"Well sorry! What did Marissa say to you? Tell me the whole story and don't leave parts out. I hate when you do that."

"Honestly Caitlyn, you've heard – OK fine I'll tell you again. So right before I called you to make sure everything was set..."

_Shane watched as one of his best friends walked around the apartment freaking out. "What if she says no? Then what Shane? I can already hear Ryan Seacrest begging for an interview."_

"_Nate, dude, calm down. Marissa would be insane to say no. Did you already talk to Caitlyn?" _

"_Yeah she said her dad had Tiberius set up for the proposal." Nate ran a hand through his hair. _

"_You know, I honestly thought I would be popping the question first. You beat me to it, bud." Shane clapped his hand on Nate's back. _

"_Well I thought he'd be asking Caitlyn to marry him. I mean honestly those two have been all about each other for the past 10 years." Nate and Shane turned to see Jason walk in. _

"_Jason! I told you not to say anything about that! Jesus Christ! You're kind of useless sometimes," Shane said._

"_Wait, what do you mean Jason?" Nate was suddenly very curious. "I thought you guys liked Marissa."_

"_We do Nate. She's an awesome girl. It's just that you and Caitlyn always seemed perfect for each other. I don't know why it didn't happen. But that's the past! Marissa is great. Just remember to come and visit once in a while. I know she'll have you super busy at that country club of hers," Shane said, trying to reassure Nate._

"_Of course I'm gonna visit. I doubt she'll let me have any gaming systems in the house. That'll be the worst. Well if she can handle the fact that I'm in an up and coming band, I'm sure I can hold off the video games. I love her guys. I should go though. Make sure you guys know what to do once I pop the question." And with that, Nate ran out the front door. _

"_You know Shane, if he had married Caity, I'm sure he would have been allowed to have a Wii at least," Jason stated, narrowly avoiding being smacked across the head by Shane._

"Well Nate, I knew that part. I mean when you finally asked her." Caitlyn rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Jesus Caity, you are definitely one of the most impatie – Ouch! Caitlyn, you can't just punch people. So anyways I went to the restaurant..."

_Nate made his way to the front of the crowd. "Could you be any earlier dude? You were supposed to be here at 8. It's 7:30. I don't have your table ready. You'll have to go in the back. Oh and Jenny is here," Caitlyn practically shouted, over the protests of people in line. _

"_Thanks Caity! I owe you one." Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she watched one of her best friends walk into the restaurant. Nate walked through the restaurant. Unlike the line outside, the large room was tranquil and he could see where Caitlyn had begun to work her magic on his table. _

"_NATE! You came to see me!" Nate smiled as he heard a familiar voice. _

"_Hey Jenny! Of course I came to see you! Caity hasn't fixed up my table yet." Jenny rolled her eyes._

"_My sister has been working her butt off making sure this goes well for you. You should have seen her beg Dad for the Rose Room table. He was going to give it to Pink, but you know how much of a sucker Dad is for Caity's puppy dog face." Jenny laughed at the shocked expression on Nate's face._

"_Well I didn't expect that one. Mr. Gellar let me have the table. That's amazing. Hey you're looking gorgeous. When's the due date again?" Nate asked Caitlyn's older sister. _

"_In another 3 months. She kicks like no tomorrow. I'm sure we have another Caitlyn on our hands. Mom always said she was more trouble than I ever was." Nate laughed and hugged Jenny._

"_Alright, I think I'm gonna head back out there. The table should be set by now. See ya later jelly bean." Jenny pulled a face and stuck her tongue out at Nate. _

"_The fact that you still remember that nickname scares me. Good luck tonight!" Nate grinned and walked back into the main room of the restaurant. He could clearly see Caitlyn yelling orders at the waiters. _

"_Caity, you need to calm down. I don't think you should be so stressed. I'm the one proposing tonight," Nate said, walking towards Caitlyn._

"_Well sorry for trying to help. I'm done anyways. You should take your place or whatever. I need to go check on the food. Ok good luck buddy." Caitlyn gave Nate a quick hug and walk-ran back to the kitchen._

_Nate waited a short time before he spotted Marissa walking towards the table. _

"_Hey baby, you look beautiful," Nate said, while helping Marissa into her chair._

"_Thanks Natey. This place is so beautiful. How did you manage to get this table? It has a magnificent view!" Marissa looked out the window as the waiters arrived with the appetizers._

"_Oh you know I have my ways." Nate smiled as he watched Marissa laugh._

_The night progressed and soon dessert was being brought to the table. Nate was becoming increasingly more nervous. _

"_Nate, sweetie, I think we should talk. You know how I got the role in Bryce David's new movie? Well that role is going to open so many doors for me and I don't know if we'll be able to handle that." Marissa looked at Nate and noted the look of confusion on his face._

"_Well sweetie, your band is starting to do well and I want to strike out on my own. I want to break free. I feel like I've been living in your shadow. So I'm going to finally step out into the sun and take my rightful place amongst Hollywood royalty." Marissa had stood up and struck a pose._

"_This is a joke right? I brought you here, ordered the most expensive courses, listened to you drone on and on about Bryce David, just to be dumped?!?!?! I was going to PROPOSE! I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE!" Nate was furious. He had planned the perfect night and now he was being dumped. _

"_Well, I don't want you holding me back. We had fun, but I need to think about my career. I hope you understand. Tata love!" Marissa walked out of the restaurant leaving a shocked Nate and an even more shocked group of his friends. _

"And it's been four years since that disastrous day and now we're engaged. I will never understand why you insist on me telling you that story." Nate pulled Caitlyn closer.

"Well it makes me feel good that she's missing out on the most amazing man I have ever met. And in an odd way, I'm thankful. Because if she hadn't have dumped you, we would never have been able to share this amazing life. And as sad as I was that day for you, I'm also extremely happy that it brought you to me." Caitlyn kissed Nate.

"Caity, do you remember what Jason said to you when we announced our engagement?"

"Oh yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"_Welcome to the family! You'll be like the little sister I never had," Jason exclaimed, hugging Caitlyn. _

"_Uh Jason, you have a sister, we're not actually family and Caity has been going to camp with us since we were 14." Nate shook his head at his oldest band mate._

"_Nate, I knew that. Duh, of course I have a sister. And hey, I've done your laundry on tour, we're close enough to be family. Caity may have gone to camp with us, BUT this is her first time being engaged to you. Sheesh Nate! You can be such an airhead sometimes." Jason rolled his eyes and walked into the recording booth._

"_Well I think that means he's happy for us," Nate stated looking through the glass and noticing Jason making kissy faces to his guitar._

"_Is he – ?" Caitlyn was cut off._

"_Oh yeah, that happens on multiple occasions. You'll come to ignore it eventually."_

"That was quite the day, Didn't Jason end up breaking that guitar two days later? Oh crap, I think she's crying, I'll be right back." Caitlyn walked a few steps away but turned and said, "Hey dork, I love you."

Nate smiled and sat on the bench watching Caitlyn walk towards the playground.

"Nate Fields? Is that you?" Nate turned his head to see a woman walking towards him. "It's me, Marissa Tanner! I haven't seen you since that day at Tiberius."

Nate stood up completely shocked at the blast from his past. "Wow, Marissa you look great. How're you doing? What're you doing in San Diego?"

"Oh I'm great. I'm in town for an audition. It's been difficult getting acting gigs since the Bryce David movie. They have the audition at Sea World for some reason. I think they said the commercial was for whale watching or something. Well enough about me. How're you doing? Are you seeing anyone?" Marissa began to bat her eyelashes, making Nate internally groan.

"Well I'm still with the band. We're about to release our third record in a couple of months and I'm –" Nate was cut off by Caitlyn walking over with a child in her arms.

"Nate honey, can you take her for a second. I think I tore my jacket trying to get her off of the monkey bars. Oh my god. Marissa Tanner! Long time no see." Caitlyn watched as Marissa began connecting the dots.

"Caitlyn! You're right is has been a long time! So you two are together now. Wow didn't see that one coming." Marissa laughed, while Nate and Caitlyn smiled awkwardly. "And who's this?"

"My name's Jeleesa. I'm 4 and a half. You're pretty, who are you." Marissa mentally began to do the math in her head.

"I'm Marissa sweetie. I was in High Roller with Bryce David. You must have heard all about me. WAIT! 4 and a half? That would mean she was conceived around the time we broke up." Nate handed Jeleesa over to Caitlyn.

"Marissa, it's not what you –" Nate was cut off by Caitlyn, again.

"Actually she was conceived before you and Nate broke up. And I'm sorry but Nate, we have to go, babe. You're the one who said you wanted to have that Call of Duty tournament at our house. We'll see you later Marissa, give us a call next time you're in San Diego."

Marissa stood dumb-founded as she watched Jeleesa grab on to both Nate and Caitlyn's hands.

When they were far enough away from Marissa, Nate and Caitlyn let Jeleesa chase after a squirrel. "Hey Jelly bean! Be careful! "

"Caity, I feel like we should have told her." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and linked arms with Nate.

"Honestly, she hurt you and you have to admit, watching her freak out a little bit was awesome." It was Nate's turn to roll his eyes.

"Caity, Caity, Caity, we should have at least told her we were babysitting Jenny's daughter. Now she probably thinks I two-timed her." Caitlyn kissed Nate.

"Aww Nate, you are so sweet sometimes. I'm sure she was ok with that. She had a career to worry about. And trust me, revenge is so much sweeter than she ever was."

* * *

**There you have it, another silly one-shot. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I love hearing from you. It makes me happy, so take 30 seconds and leave a review. PLEASE! I appreciate it!**

**Thanks a bunch,  
TheAggressivePigeon**


End file.
